Kitsune Yannin
by sageof6way
Summary: AU. Before going to Rain the future Sannin were ask to taker a genin on their mission to assassinate Hanzo. What changes are in store with four legendary Ninjas. Kitsune Yonnin Naruto, plus other surprises. Ninjutsu and slight medical Naruto. Kushina and Naruto pairing rated M due to violence
1. Chapter 1

The Kitsune Yonnin

I don't own Naruto

Enter the Kitsune Sage

A challenge by Pain17ification

Xxx

It had been a full month since the start of the second Shinobi world war. In the office of the Hokage where four people. One had a long white and a kabuki out fit on.

The second one was a pale skinned man with the features of a snake.

The third one was a blond haired female and big breast.

At a desk was an old man with a red robe and hat with symbol of fie on it. "I am glad you all made it," said the old man.

"What is the mission Sarutobi-sensei?" asked the white haired man.

"First we have another person joining us," said the leader.

"Hey old man," said loud voice. An orange blur flies in. In front of the other a 13 year old appeared.

"Naruto-kun," said the old man with a sigh. "You know why you where summoned?"

The cheerful expression turned serious. "You need your top Shinobi for a mission," said the young boy.

"That is correct," said the Hokage.

"Why do you need me?" asked the boy. "I am genin. You students should be enough."

"We need four commander and I promoting you to chunin," said Hokage-sama. "Your fellow commander will be Naruto Uzumaki.

"With all do respect," said pale skinned. "He is just a child."

"Good question. He is at least jounin level," said Hokage. "Master of seals, Ninjutsu, plus other skills."

"I have called Naruto because this directly involve him," said the Hokage. "You're to assassinate Hanzo."

They all feel killer intent. Turning around, they sees Naruto with a are in to space. "So I have my chance to kill Hanzo," said the blond.

"Naruto, that battle was not your fault" said Hokage-sama.

"I failed my team," said Naruto. "Now is my chance."

"You will each be taking command of a small platoon of Shinobi," said Sarutobi."Good luck."The four ninja disappear in a shunshin.

Xxx

At the village gate Orochimaru was getting the battle plans ready. "Naruto-san, shall be the diversion. His squad will lure the majority of ninja from us and Hanzo. We can hopefully hold out long enough for him to join us."

"If that is the case. I should take command of the squad," said Naruto."While you engage Hanzo, The squad can have divert his attention, giving you a slight edge."

"That is sound plan," said Orochimaru. Turning to the squad. The Shinobi nod their head in agreement. "Let move out."

The trip to Rain was a quiet trip. They get to outskirts a the three elder ninja, left the group. Naruto smiles. "Take down the walls.'

In that instant the Shinobi launch powerful jutsu destroying a good portion of the walls. "Attack."

The Konoha ninjas charged the opening and start to engage the Rain ninja.

One of the ninja's was a chunin with brown hair. "Ikkao" shouted a voice. Turning his head, the man sees a Rain a ninja about to stab him.

"Earth Style: Dragging Mud," shouted Naruto as the Rain ninja is dragged underground and suffocates.

"Thanks commander." Said chunin.

"Umino, take you r small squad to that building. That is the leadership building," said Naruto.

"Yes Sir."

Turning his attention to the approaching enemy force. "It is time," said Naruto. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation."

Blowing a blast of fire that scorches a block of streets and buildings. The Konoha force cheer at the turning tide. The Rain ninja commander growled. "Surrender, Rain Ninja and you will live."

The Commander jumps in front of Naruto with about two hundred behind him. "Your outnumber," shouted the commander.

"A Konoha Ninja is never out numbered. Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouts as 2000 clones our made.

The battle turns bloody as the Rain ninja wiped out. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Point A has captured. Moving on to the administrative building."

"Negative,' said Orochimaru. "We need you to have all ninja to withdraw."

"Did you all get that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes sir," shouted the ninja.

The three ninja where on the ground. "This is the greatest Konoha has to offer?" asked a man with a mask and sickle and chain. "Disappointing."

"Summoning Jutsu," said a voice as giant five tail fox appeared.

Come for my head, have you," said Hanzo. "Uzumaki of team nine."

Naruto appears and throws the other ninjas a soldier pill. "Glad I made it," said the pre teen. "Sorry for disobeying an order you told me to withdraw and I will accept my punishment. But I refuse to repeat my mistake."

Tsunade was healing herself. Jiraiya was coughing up blood. "Poison," thought Naruto. "Healing Art: Neutralize."

Jiraiya start to breath normally. Tsunade was amazed at the such a healing jutsu and swore to ask for the hand seals. "Well, it seems that it's time for round two," said Hanzo. "Poison Style: Poison fog."

Naruto goes through hand seal and clashes the poison with a fire jutsu causing an explosion. "Unreal," said Jiraiya.

Hanzo , Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru go through hand seal. "Summoning Jutsu."

Entering the battle was the battle summons of the four ninja joined by the Kitsune.

The battle has turned into a slug match as the four Konoha summons did battle with the Salamander summon of Hanzo. Charging the leader of Rain Naruto went for a punch. Blocking the attack Hanzo felt his arm crack from the blow.

Iron Mane,' said Jiraiya trying to catch Hanzo with his hair. Hanzo blocked the attack with lighting jutsu. "Damn."

I am impressed," said Hanzo. "How long can you keep it up?"

Damn,' said Naruto. Hanzo dodges a punch from Tsunade. As the fist hit the ground. It starts to shake and cracks appear. "Nice try Tsunade."

"We are out matched,' said Orochimaru. "We have to flee.'"

"Fire Wall" shouted Naruto as a wall of fire appears giving the four Shinobi to find suitable ground to fight on.

"Water Style: Water Stream," said Hanzo dousing the fire with his water jutsu. "You all fought valiantly."

"We're outclassed," thought Naruto.

"I would like to ask your names," said Hanzo.

"Jiraiya," said the white haired man.

"Tsuande," said the female

"Orochimaru."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"You survived your battle with me. You will be known as legendary Yonnin.," said Hanzo. "I am leaving. Have a nice day."

Xxx

A few hours later, the four Shinobi were making their way out of the village when they were approached by three kids. "You three fought Hanzo?" asked the one with orange hair. "Can you train us?"

"They're orphans, why not just kill and put them out of their misery," said Orochimaru.

"You three go on ahead," said Jiraiya. "I will stay with for a little bit and teach them to defend themselves."

The other three nod their heads and walked away. "Why disobey a direct order?" asked Orochimaru.

"Because, if I didn't I would not be able to sleep at night, knowing I left allies behind," said Naruto. "You can report me, but if my comrade in danger, I will disobey my order again to protect them."

"You did well for a kid. Because of you, we lived," said Orochimaru. "Thank you."

Getting back to Konoha the three report failed mission. "The Bingo book has been updated," said the Hokage. "Despite retreating you did well."

Thank Hokage-sama," said the three.

"Where is Jiraiya?" asked Sarutobi.

"He stayed back to help some orphans," said Tsuande.

"Very well," said Sarutobi. "I need to talk to Naruto alone."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

XXX

Sarutobi looks at the young chunin. "Naruto, I have a mission for you."

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"I promoting you to jounin. You are to take command of the Third Konoha Ninjutsu division," said Sarutobi. "Their commander was killed in action by Mist village.'

"Where are they stationed?" asked Naruto.

"On the coast of the Land of Fire and the Land of Water," said Sarutobi. "Dismissed.'

"Hai," said Naruto.

XXX

AN:Going to repost this with a different ending


	2. Battle on the coast

**The Kitsune Yonnin**  
 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Battle on the coast.**

Naruto was in his apartment. On his dresser was a picture of a black haired man and three young ninjas. One was a blue haired woman, the other a red haired boy, the other was Naruto. "Better head out.'

XXX

Getting to division camp, he is approached by a Konoha Ninja. "What are you doing here, Genin?' asked the ninja.

Naruto narrows his eyes. "Watch your tone chunin. I am you division commander," said Naruto.

"That is a good one kid," said the chunin.

Another Shinobi walks out. A white haired man walks up. "Greet Commander," said the man. "My name is Sakumo Hatake, second in command of this pathetic lot."

"Hokage-sama, told me about you White Fang," said Naruto. "A pleasure."

"Forgive me commander, I did not know," said the chunin. He runs off.

"What is the status or of moral and equipment?" asked Naruto.

"Moral is low since the previous commander was killed in combat," said Hatake. "We are on rations and running low of weapons and supplies."

Naruto was looking around the camp. A frown on his face. "Have you tried a raid on enemy supplies?'

"Not yet, we were planning on it until you came on," said Sakumo.

"What are the targets?" asked Naruto.

"Supply camp five miles away, a division of troops guarding it. It is the main supplies of the enemy camp," said Sakumo. Two small camp with weapons and equipment.'

"By the end of the night all three camp will be in our hands," said Naruto. "Here is the plan."

XXX

Naruto was in the brushes near the main camp. Plan was a simple. He was going to draw the enemy out to this camp and away from the two other camps. Sakumo will launch the ottack on the second biggest camp and Tsume Inuzuka platoon will hit the third. Going through hand seal. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation," said Naruto hitting the first small castle walls. Jumping down, Naruto rushes the Mist village ninjas. Taking out ninja out of ninja. Naruto singles as another attack takes out part of the wall.

A hundred shadows clone descend on the camp. Naruto continues his marathon one man battle.

XXX

Sakumo team watch as the camp is left with a skeleton crew. "Let's go," said the jounin. The small command team quickly overtake the camp and capture it.

Tsume's team ayoung female jounin with marking on her chin, quickly take their objectives.

XXX

Naruto had just summoned the eight tailed foxes as the two tore through the Mist village ninja. Seeing the power of the two the ninja retreat from the battle. "Naruto here, just taken my objective.

"My Squad has capture target," said Sakumo.

"Team Tsume report success," said the female Inuzuka.

XXX

Naruto makes it back to camp. In the commander tent, Naruto is greet to cheers from his officers. "I will have to send a report to Hokage-sama about our raid," said Naruto. Afterword we will strike the Mist village main camp."

"Yes commander," shouted the officers.

XXX

Naruto was in his tent with his commander. After his three raid. Naruto was looking over. Over the battle field map. "Here is the plan. A frontal assault is too risky. We will take several camps, supply and forward camps. My goal is to get close to the Mist village camp to launch an attack. Any questions?"

"What are the target camp?" asked Sakumo.

"We will hit the camp that will cripple the enemy. The two supply camps and a three of the defensive camps," said Naruto. "All ninja prepare for battle."

XXX

The camp will be struck sat the same time. Naruto will lead and small platoon to take two supply camp and one defensive camp. Using Shadows clone jutsu he will launch a blitzkrieg on those camp. Sakumo and Tsume will take the other two."

Before the sun even rises. The attack begins. Naruto clones overwhelm the two smaller camp. The real Naruto leads his platoon to his main objective. The fighting was fierce. However; the Konoha ninja start to push the Mist village ninja out of the camp and they scatter.

Sakumo decided to launch a part frontal and pincer assault. The mist village ninja where not prepared for a well trained and moral boosted Shinobi, they had defeated in the past. The small defensive camp was overrun with no issue.

Tsume tore through the camp with her forces and force the Ninja to surrender or flee.

XXX

The small campaign was success and the Mist Villages main camp was in view. Naruto was going over the plans to take the camp. "So here is the plan," said Naruto. "Sakumo and Tsume's Battalion will lay siege to the camp. Constant ninjutsu bombardment. When the enemies' defenses are weakened, I will face the enemy commander. I want you too to join me later and help me with the enemy. The commander of the Mist village forces is the second Mizukage."

Sakumo eyes widen. "Why is he here?"

"He was here to inspect the troop. I guess he decided to stay to hold us off," said Naruto. "Get everyone ready."

Hai," said the commanders.

XXX

It was just sunrise as the Fire Jutsu where launch at the camps barricades. A man with the robes of the Mizukage a mustache and no eyebrows. Walk out of his tent. "Konoha has launched their assault."

A jounin runs up. "Lord Mizukage, we must get you to safety."

"The enemy commander will appear. I will face him when he comes," said the Mizukage. "Hold the line."

The hours went by as the attacks continued. Looking up the Second Mizukage sees Naruto on the wall. "So you're the commander?"

"Wind Style: Bird of Prey," shouted Naruto as he launches bird shape wind blast.

"Water Style: Water Wall," said the Mizukage. A wall of water appears blocking the attack. "Not bad boy."

Naruto growled and went through more seals. However he was forced to dodge a water bullet fired from the Mizukage. "Sumoning Jutsu," shouted the Mizukage. A giant clam appears blowing out steam.

"Sumoning Jutsu," said Naruto summoning a five tailed Fox. "Ready Kyu?" asked Naruto.

"Careful the clam is not the real one," said the Fox. "This summoning is the Master of Genjutsu."

"Right," said Naruto. "Can you find the real one?"

"Found it," said the fox. The two let out a hailstorm of flames at the summoning."

Sending it back to the realm, Naruto faces the shocked Mizukage. "Have a nice day," said the Mizukage as he disappeared in a water.

"I was fighting a water clone," said Naruto. Sakumo runs up. "What the progress?"

"Both flanks have taken their objective a smashing victory," said the white haired jounin. "Order sir."

"Send word for reinforcements," said Naruto. "Once they get here. I am leaving you in charge.'

"You leaving?" asked the ninja.

"Hokage-sama has asked me to return,' said Naruto. "They have agreed to ceasefire."

XXX

Naruto was back in Konoha. "Well done Uzumaki Naruto," said Sarutobi. "You have a week off. After that you are to pick up your team.'

"Esxuse me. I don't think I heard correctly," said Naruto.

"You heard me correctly."

"I will wait for my genin," said Naruto.

XXX

End chapter

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I will try to update Rikudo Sannin. I am kind of stuck with which way to go. It will take me a while. I have two choses. I can do a weddinf scene or first battle. Let me know. I have been busy ith life will try to update a little faster**


End file.
